In a wireless communication network designed for multimedia services, such as 3rd generation wireless network, inter-symbol interference (ISI) caused by multipath fading, and multiple access interference (MAI) due to interference between codes of multiple mobile users are two major factors that limit the performance of the network. Increased mobility of users in wireless communication networks often results in fast fading and the resulting Doppler spread substantially degrades the receivers' performance.
Inter-symbol mitigation techniques such as orthogonal variable rate spreading and RAKE receivers have been developed. To combat the effect of MAI, many multi-user detectors have been proposed. On the other hand, conditions of the channel link can vary significantly even within the same cell or sector. Although it is possible at the network level to dynamically assign bandwidth resources based on a users' need, the deliverable data rate is ultimately limited by the quality of the channel link. However, at any given time, within a given cell, there may be other users who are in standby mode, or are operating at less than full capacity of the bandwidth.
It is desired to better share network resources among multiple users in a mobile communications network to provide improved performance and throughput.